Events 2010
See also the general page of 2010 January *7: Belfast Comics Pub Meet, the Garrick, Chichester Street, Belfast *17: The Black Panel, Black Books, Black Box, Hill Street, Belfast *28: Dublin Comic Jam, upstairs the Lord Edward, Dame St. Dublin, 8pm February *3: The Weekly Woe launch party, Space Delawab, 41 Ashley Avenue, Belfast *4: Belfast Comics Pub Meet, the Garrick, Chichester Street, Belfast *7: The Black Panel, Black Market, The Black Box, Hill Street, Belfast, 12-5pm *21: The Black Panel, Black Books, The Black Box, Hill Street, Belfast, 12-5pm *25: Dublin Comic Jam, upstairs the Lord Edward, Dame Street, Dublin, 8pm March *4: Belfast Comics Pub Meet, the Garrick, Chichester Street, Belfast *7: The Black Panel, Black Market, The Black Box, Hill Street, Belfast, 12-5pm *21: The Black Panel, Black Books, The Black Box, Hill Street, Belfast, 12-5pm *25: Dublin Comic Jam, upstairs the Lord Edward, Dame St. Dublin, 8pm *30: Gerry Hunt's Blood Upon the Rose exhibition opens at The Pearse Museum, Rathfarnham, County Dublin April *1: Belfast Comics Pub Meet, the Garrick, Chichester Street, Belfast *12-17: The Belfast Telegraph gives away reprints of the Topper, Bunty, Beezer and Victor comics *18: The Black Panel, Black Books, The Black Box, Hill Street, Belfast, 12-5pm *22: Dublin Comic Jam, upstairs the Lord Edward, Dame St. Dublin, 8pm *29: Last Bus #2 launch party, the Bernard Shaw, South Richmond Street, Dublin May *2: The Black Panel, Black Market, Festival Marquee, Custom House Square, Belfast *6: Belfast Comics Pub Meet, the Garrick, Chichester Street, Belfast *15: Free Irish Comic Book Day, comic shops across Ireland *16: The Black Panel, Black Books, the Black Box, Hill Street, Belfast *27: Dublin Comic Jam, upstairs, the Lord Edward, Dame St. Dublin (opposite Christchurch), 8pm *29-30: Festival in a Weekend Urban Arts Akidemy, featuring kids' workshops in comicbook illustration, Waterfront Hall, Belfast June *3: Belfast Comics Pub Meet, the Garrick, Chichester Street, Belfast *3-5: 2D Comics Festival, Verbal Arts Centre and Sandinos Bar, Derry *12: Point Village Comic Festival, Point Village Market, Dublin *24: Dublin Comic Jam, upstairs the Lord Edward, Dame St. Dublin, 8pm *25-27: Q-Con XVII gaming convention, Queen's University, Belfast July *1: Belfast Comics Pub Meet, the Garrick, Chichester Street, Belfast *4: The Black Panel, Black Market, Black Box, Hill Street, Belfast, 12-5pm *18: The Black Panel, Black Books, Black Box, Hill Street, Belfast, 12-5pm *19-23: Urban Arts Academy Comicbook Illustration course, taken by Will and Ken Simpson, at the Waterfront Hall, Belfast *22: Dublin Comic Jam, upstairs the Lord Edward, Dame St. Dublin, 8pm *24: Summer Edition, Filmbase, Temple Bar, Dublin August *1: The Black Panel, Black Market, Black Box, Hill Street, Belfast, 12-5pm *3-6: Comic Book Creation workshop with Elida Maiques, Bright Life Studios, Greystones, County Wicklow *5: Belfast Comics Pub Meet, the Garrick, Chichester Street, Belfast *26: Dublin Comic Jam, upstairs the Lord Edward, Dame St. Dublin, 8pm September *2: Belfast Comics Pub Meet, the Garrick, Chichester Street, Belfast *11-12: The Black Panel, Chilli Fest, Custom House Square, Belfast, 12-5pm *16: Declan Shalvey signing, Forbidden Planet International, Crampton Quay, Dublin *30: Dublin Comic Jam, upstairs the Lord Edward, Dame St. Dublin, 8pm October *3: The Black Panel, Black Market, Black Box, Hill Street, Belfast, 12-5pm *7: Belfast Comics Pub Meet, the Garrick, Chichester Street, Belfast *9-10: 5th Annual Irish 24 Hour Comics Day, Central Hotel, Dublin, noon to noon; also at Catalyst Arts, Belfast *15-17: Eirtakon Anime & Manga convention, The Helix, Dublin *16-17: Octocon science fiction convention, Camden Court Hotel, Dublin *28: Dublin Comic Jam, upstairs the Lord Edward, Dame St. Dublin, 8pm November *4: Belfast Comics Pub Meet, the Garrick, Chichester Street, Belfast *7: Independents Day DIY zine, comic, record etc fair, Dublin Food Co-Op, Dublin *7: The Black Panel, Black Market, Black Box, Hill Street, Belfast, 12-5pm *13: Nick Roche signing, Dublin City Comics, 46 Bolton Street, Dublin, 12-2pm *22: Manga Night, Forbidden Planet International, Ann Street, Belfast, and Crampton Quay, Dublin *24: Lecture: Felix M. Larkin, "No Uncertain Voice – the Shemus Cartoons in the Civil War period in Ireland", St Malachy's Old Boys Association, 442 Antrim Road, 8.30pm *25: Dublin Comic Jam, upstairs the Lord Edward, Dame St. Dublin, 8pm December *2: Belfast Comics Pub Meet, the Garrick, Chichester Street, Belfast *5: The Black Panel, Black Market, Black Box, Hill Street, Belfast, 12-5pm *11: Supernatural Showcase launch party, Anseo, 18 Camden Street Lower, Dublin *11: Eclectic Micks signing, Forbidden Planet International, Crampton Quay, Dublin *16:Dublin Comic Jam, upstairs the Lord Edward, Dame St. Dublin, 8pm *19: The Black Panel, Black Books, Black Box, Hill Street, Belfast, 12-5pm Category:Events Category:2010